Smooch the Hatter
by lennybusker
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and the Mad Hatter comes up with a plan to make the March Hare his Valentine. Will everything go the way he planned? See for yourself.


Valentine's Day had arrived and the Mad Hatter had come up with the perfect plan to make the March Hare his Valentine. All he had to do was be a bit creative. Sure, he would have to stretch the truth a bit, but it was worth it. It was easy to fool the Hare into doing anything. So, there was Hatter standing behind the kissing booth he had set up. It was for a good cause. He had a sign up stating the booth was to raise money for a gift for his Granny Hatter. Everything was set. Now all Hatter had to do was wait for his beloved Hare to show up.

Speaking of the March Hare, he was walking aimlessly around the forest when he spotted the Hatter behind his booth near the Wonderland pond. Since he hadn't seen him yet, he decided to walk over and talk to him. "Hello, Hatter!" The Hare greeted with his goofy grin that made Hatter's heart flutter a bit more than usual. He was just so stinking cute. Something had to give.

"Why, hello, Hare!" Hatter greeted back as he tapped his hands on the counter of the booth, his chest puffing out with confidence. This was it.

"What's all this? Are you having a fundraiser of some sort?" Hare asked as he furrowed his eyebrows and read everything on the sign.

"Uhh, well… yeah… kinda… I wanna raise some cash for a present to my dear old Granny Hatter. And according to Alice, kissing booths are all the rage. One Wobuck per kiss. I thought it would be nice for her to have a belated Valentine's gift." The Hatter informed, hoping the Hare wouldn't ask too many questions because he put a lot of thought and work in to this idea.

"Hmm. I only have 20 Wobucks though, Hatter." Hare mentioned as he pulled out the money he had on him. The fact that the kissing part didn't bother him, but the amount of money he had on him proved how gullible Hare could be.

"That's fine. I wanna get my Granny Hatter something really special anyway. The more money the better." Hatter added as he tried not to seem too excited that his chances with the Hare were happening sooner than he thought. This was just too good to be true.

"Okay. 20 Wobucks it is." Hare stated as he slipped the Wobucks in to the jar before looking back at the eager Hatter. "Now what?" He asked as he tapped his fingers lightly on the counter, tilting his head.

"This." The host said as he tilted the Hare's chin and leaned in to give him a light peck or two on his lips just so Hare got the hang of it before kissing him more fully. And to be honest, the Hatter was loving it. He had known he had strong feelings for the Hare, but the kissing only sealed the deal.

Hare found himself slowly kissing his best friend back with his hands pressed on the counter since he didn't know where to put them anyway. The kissing was quite nice actually. As minutes passed by it was evident that tongues and teeth were clashing by then and the pair had exchanged more than twenty kisses. After a while, Hare finally managed to pull himself away and the two were panting softly to catch their breath.

The Hatter's bright blue/green eyes were covered in a lustful glaze as he stared at the Hare, swallowing hard. The Hare's baby browns had become dark with desire as well. The want was there. The tension was there. It had all come down to this. There was more to their friendship after all. And what a perfect day to figure that out.

Walking around the booth, Hatter took Hare's hand in his and led him deep into the forest where a picnic was waiting for them underneath a giant tree. It was themed for the day obviously with a red blanket and white basket. Everything was organized properly. There were pastries from the Wonderland bakery and everything was heart shaped which Hare thought was cute.

"Oh, Hatter… you shouldn't have…" Hare gushed as he looked down shyly and blushed, feeling the tips of the host's fingers tilt his chin up which made him let out a soft chuckle.

"Anything to make this day special, my dear Hare." Hatter cooed before he sat down with him. The two removed their suit jackets to make themselves more comfortable before they began to feed each other the delicious treats from the bakery.

It was strange how casual they were being even though all logical was screaming that they were an official couple. There was no discussion. No awkwardness. The pair just went with the flow. That was the thing about the Hatter and the Hare. Everything was perfectly natural to them. Even being romantic with each other. Nothing could change how they felt about each other. They accepted that this was what they were without even saying anything.

By the time the two were stuffed, they were leaning against the tree trunk with Hare's head leaning against Hatter's shoulder. Looking over at the Hare, Hatter couldn't help but feel proud of himself that he finally had what was always his. His Hare. This was the best day of the host's life. The pair then went to lay back on the blanket to cuddle a bit. Hatter was lying flat on his back with the Hare lying next to him on his side a little. Hare placed a hand on Hatter's chest which made Hatter place his hand over his, rubbing his thumb against Hare's hand ever so lightly. The two smiled and gazed in to each other's eyes.

"Hatter? I'm so happy…" Hare whispered as he looked down at their hands on the host's chest. The grey over the yellow. It was perfect. He just continued to gaze at the Hatter as he listened to the Hare. Licking his lips, Hare leaned in a bit and pressed a kiss to Hatter's lips. Of course Hatter returned the kiss.

"How true that is…" Hatter whispered back with a lazy grin, lacing their fingers together. Their fingers laced perfectly together. Such a perfect match. "Happy Valentine's Day by the way…" The host added as he pressed a kiss to the Hare's forehead, letting his lips linger for a second.

The two pressed their foreheads together and nuzzled their noses playfully, scrunching their faces up before chuckling at each other. The pair were so in love at that moment that they looked like one of those annoying couples, but they didn't care. Nobody could see them so they could be as ridiculous as they wanted to. That's what love does to people. It makes them see what's in front of them and not what's around them. All that mattered to them was each other.


End file.
